


Inked

by Nomin_Ambassador



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Side-Markhyuck, Side-Renle, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, highschool, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Soulmate AU in which people could only find out the identity of their soulmate after their 18th birthday. Whenever Jaemin gets too mad or frustrated or down, Jeno gives him a piggyback and it’s embarrassing how much it calms Jaemin, who still refuses to admit that he has a crush on his best friend.[Editing]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Nomin only got 3 prompts during the prompting event and it made me a bit sad. I don't know how to write Soulmate AU's but for NoMin and for all the Nomin shippers out there, I managed to finish this. I usually write angst so i'm sorry if this is a bit sad, and to the one who gave the prompt i'm really sorry if you think this isn't good enough i'm really sorry TTTT
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I'LL RE-BETA THIS FIC TO CHECK ON THE TYPOS

 

 **Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin** first met at the age of five. It was by accident when they both picked the last toy car and kicked each other’s shins because neither wanted to give up the toy. In the end, the slightly older boy was forced to hand over the toy to the pouting Jaemin, simply because he couldn’t handle the pitiful look on the younger’s face.

 

They met again in their first grade. The moment Jaemin saw Jeno approaching him, he immediately glared at the other, remembering him as the boy who tried to steal his toy car and kicked his shin. He even placed his cute pink unicorn bag on the seat next to him just so the older couldn’t sit beside him. That didn’t stop Jeno though. He chuckled, giving the other a pat on his brown locks before removing the bag and placing it gently on the desk. He settled his own bag on the seat and chuckled again when he noticed the younger boring holes unto him.

 

They became friends when they turned seven, when Jaemin got tired of pushing Jeno away and decided that maybe, just maybe, it would be a great idea to just befriend the older. It was Jaemin’s birthday when he shocked Jeno with an invitation for his party, disbelief written across his face. Na Jaemin never wanted Jeno’s presence. They were seatmates, yes, but the younger only ever considered him as a bother. Despite the hesitation, the black-haired male accepted it while giving the blushing Jaemin his brightest eyesmile.

 

He and Mrs. Lee attended Jaemin’s birthday, bringing the gift that he picked out with his mom. A huge unicorn plushie that was probably taller than Jaemin. The birthday boy was delighted with the gift that he immediately gave the older a bone crushing hug before pulling him along to introduce him to his mother and siblings as his new bestfriend.

 

_“Aww noona! Jaemin got himself a boyfriend!”_

 

_“Oh shut up, Yuta! Stop embarrassing Nana in front of his friend or he’ll never bring over a friend again! But seriously, they look so cute together!”_

 

_“Hush you two or they’ll know that we’re watching them open gifts!”_

 

_“HYUNG! NOONA! EOMMA! STOP SPYING ON US!”_

 

Ever since that day, they started to enjoy each other’s company, with Jeno casually dropping by Jaemin’s house that was just a few blocks down from his own, together with a box of toys to play with. After some time, they already got used to Yuta and Airi’s teasing, convincing themselves that the two would get over it soon.

 

Jaemin was the first one to get clingy because he said “he’s younger” and that he needed to get babied by his hyung, not that Jeno minded. The brunette would usually sit on Jeno’s lap; no one would bother questioning them. Jaemin would snuggle with Jeno during the weekend sleepovers, ask the older to feed him, cling onto Jeno’s arms when they walk through the corridors of their school. Their schoolmates were so used to see them in that state that it became a natural scenario. Even their teachers would just smile whenever they see Jeno carrying a sleepy Jaemin on his back. To everyone’s eyes, Jaemin had already become a part of Jeno, and Jeno had already become a part of Jaemin.

 

It was their 6th grade when they started liking dance. It was their usual Saturday hangout composed of Jaemin crashing at Jeno’s house, asking the older to help him with assignments. (Jeno ended up doing all the work.) That afternoon was a bit boring for the two, they got tired of playing mario kart and their assignments were already done. Jaemin decided that watching some movies would be fun, picking out the latest step up movie that year - Step Up Revolution. To sum everything up, the film triggered their love for dance. They started learning it, watching youtube videos, practicing together after class. It’s something that they both enjoyed, another thing that connects them.

 

Middle school was when Jeno started dating girls - pretty and popular girls. He lost count with how many girls Jeno dated but all he could say was that it was a lot. He wouldn’t call Jeno a fuckboy though. Jeno is too sweet and nice to be that kind of person. He never cheated on them nor played with them. Let’s just say that nothing worked out, and Jaemin refused to believe that Jeno was at fault. Most of the girls that Jeno dated said that there was something off about Jeno. Like he didn’t give his full self to the relationship, as if he never really wanted to be in a relationship in the first place. Jaemin never understood what they meant, but he never asked Jeno about it.

 

They started out high school smoothly, even though both were a bit sceptical with their new school. They promised to stick together and were glad when they found out that they were classmates again, but were saddened by the fact that they were two seats away from each other. Jeno being student number 35 and Jaemin being student number 37.

 

On the first day of class, they were holding hands on the way to their new classroom. It became their habit and they didn’t think that their new schoolmates would mind, except they do.

 

A rather cheerful raven haired boy blocked their way, introducing his name as Lee Donghyuck. The boy meant no harm, but he asked Jaemin and Jeno a question they never saw coming.

 

“Are you two dating?” He questioned while beaming, as if he just asked them the menu of the day. Jaemin choked on his own saliva, and Jeno ended up laughing so much that he almost forgot how to breathe.

 

Donghyuck looked at them weirdly, worrying if the two were out of their minds for laughing at such a **“basic”** question. It made the two straighten their backs and regain their chill.

 

“We’re bestfriends.” Was the answer that came from Jeno, and it made Jaemin direct his attention to the older, causing Donghyuck to raise a brow.

 

“Y’know, my best friend and I are dating. So that ‘we’re best friends’ bullshit doesn’t really answer my question.” The latter remarked, unamused.

 

Jaemin opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when a boy suddenly back hugged Donghyuck, startling both Jeno and Jaemin.

 

“Hey babe, stop terrorizing people on the first day of school. You’ll scare them off.” The boy who looked slightly older warned jokingly.

 

Jaemin saw Donghyuck beam immediately, obviously delighted by his boyfriend’s gesture. “I am not terrorizing them, Mark. I just saw them holding hands and asked if they were a couple. They look so cute together.”

 

Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other, the same question lurking on their minds. Did they really look like a couple?

 

Jaemin was the first one to avert his gaze. He didn’t know why but he felt shy under Jeno’s gaze for the first time since they met. Maybe it’s just because Donghyuck was putting up malicious ideas about their relationship.

 

He saw the other boy, whose name is probably Mark, chuckling and kissing Donghyuck’s cheek. That’s when he noticed the red cursive letters on Mark’s neck, just above his collarbone. At first, he thought that it was a hickey or something. But when he observed more, they were letters, forming a name. Lee Donghyuck.

 

The realization hit Jaemin and he immediately gasped, earning the attention of the other three boys. It was Jeno who asked him first, worry etched on his handsome face. “Something wrong?”

 

The younger just shook his head and stared at Mark’s neck again. Donghyuck is Mark’s soulmate. Which meant that Mark was already 18, a year older than him and Jeno.

 

In order to get a tattoo of your soulmate’s name, you had to reach the age of 18. The midnight of your 18th birthday, a part of your body will itch a lot, and you’ll find the name of your soulmate etched onto that specific area.

 

Tattoos were just a confirmation according to Airi, Jaemin’s older sister, who found her soulmate in the form of her current boyfriend. They were already together before her 18th birthday, her being months older than the guy. She told Jaemin that even before she got the tattoo, she already knew that her boyfriend would be her soulmate. He felt like home to her, something that a person would feel towards their soulmate.

 

“What are you staring at?” It was Donghyuck’s protective tone that pulled Jaemin back from his thoughts. He probably noticed Jaemin staring at his boyfriend.

 

“His tattoo… you’re soulmates?” Mark’s hand shot out to his neck immediately, understanding what Jaemin had meant.

 

Donghyuck’s expression went from sour to proud, seemingly happy that Jaemin had noticed without him pointing it out.

 

“Hello, I’m Mark, 2nd year dance major. And yes, Donghyuck is my soulmate. I’m not yet sure if I’m his soulmate though, he hasn’t turned 18 yet and you know sometimes odd cases could happen.” Jaemin almost shot Mark a look of pity when the other cast his head down, fear and uncertainty visible in his voice.

 

A hand which belonged to Donghyuck slapped Mark’s shoulder. “Yah! I told you I’m sure that you’re my soulmate too, don’t you trust me? I thought we already talked about this?”

 

Jaemin understood Mark, what he was feeling, why was he so scared. He had heard of some cases before where someone becomes another’s soulmate but it doesn’t go vice versa. Meaning, Donghyuck could be Mark’s soulmate but there is a possibility that Donghyuck has other soulmate instead of Mark and Mak won’t have anyone as a soulmate besides Donghyuck. These occurrences do not happen often, but very possible, same as having platonic soulmates, dead soulmates and multiple soulmates.

 

It would be tragic if Mark doesn’t end up as Donghyuck’s soulmate, Jaemin didn’t even want to think about it. He didn’t even want to think about his own soulmate. All he knew was that he wanted his soulmate to be a guy; he has never been fond of girls anyways.

 

He never thought about his sexuality much, but he knew he’s more into boys than girls, if not totally. Jeno knows that, given that he has always been the shock-absorber every time Jaemin sees his favourite male idols on TV or movie screens. Jeno is straight, and Jaemin is thankful that the other never minded his sexuality and still remained friends with him.

 

“It’s nice meeting you both, I’m Jeno and this is Jaemin and no we’re not dating.” It was Jeno’s soft voice that pulled Jaemin out of his trail of thoughts. The older was smiling at the two lovers while squeezing Jaemin’s hand lightly. He didn’t complain because for once, Jeno’s hand was warm.

 

“But-“

 

“Donghyuck let them be. If they’re telling us they’re not dating, let’s not force them to say otherwise. Stop obsessing over gay couples will you?” Mark dragged his boyfriend before he could counter Jeno’s statement.

 

Jaemin wouldn’t ever understand why Donghyuck kept saying that he and Jeno were a thing just because they were holding hands when all their life they’ve been doing the same and nobody ever made a comment about it until that day.

 

Being friends since grade school, Jeno and Jaemin were always comfortable with each other. They hug, they hold hands, and they even kiss each other’s cheek. And the best thing about having a best friend that’s okay with being clingy is that you’ll get to have free piggyback rides when you’re not into walking on your feet.

 

But that’s totally normal, right?

 

The shrill sound of the school bell came, surprising the four who were still standing in the middle of the hallway. “We need to go or we’re going to be late, Nana.” Jeno muttered before pulling Jaemin into their classroom which was five rooms away from where they were.

 

“Wait up, I think we’re classmate anyways. Bye babe see ya later.” And with that, they felt Donghyuck’s ever bothersome presence behind them.

 

 

With the two new interesting people that entered their life, Jaemin couldn’t help but wonder what would happen throughout his high school life.

 

 


	2. Two

**Surprisingly** , befriending Mark and Donghyuck wasn’t all that bad. Being a part of their clique wasn’t either. Having five more friends other than Jeno felt amazing. But having twelve more college students including Jaemin’s annoying brother Yuta, and Jeno’s devilishly handsome brother Jaehyun, hanging out with them felt like shit.

 

No, Jaemin wasn’t overreacting when he almost threw his shoes at Yuta the first time the older entered the cafe where Mark asked them to hang out so he could introduce his older friends from the nearby university that turned out to be Yuta and his gang. No, Jeno wasn’t overreacting when he choked on his frappe the moment Jaehyun gave Jaemin a kiss on the cheeks playfully before sitting beside Doyoung, his boyfriend and soulmate who just laughed at Jaehyun’s antics.

 

No, Jaemin wasn’t overreacting when he blushed hard when he heard Yuta teasing Jeno about how he glared at Jaehyun when his brother kissed Jaemin’s cheeks. And no, Jeno wasn’t overreacting when he put his arms protectively around Jaemin before glaring at Jaehyun again.

 

Everyone wasn’t overreacting when they erupted into giggles and coos when the scene unfolded in front of them. Well, maybe except Donghyuck who went all out and shouted an “I told you they’re dating!” to Mark who was just sitting beside him.

 

“Gosh Donghyuck I told you we aren’t!” Jaemin glared momentarily at his friends before lowering his head down again, still flushed.

 

“I guess there’s no introduction needed cause it seems like you two know everyone already.” It was Mark who saved Jaemin from his misery and started a normal conversation.

 

“Jaemin’s my brother, and that’s Jeno, Jaehyun’s brother and my brother’s boyfriend since he was seven. Of course I know them” Yuta finished off, pointing at Jeno casually while smirking.

 

A shrill scream came out from Jaemin before he launched to attack his brother who was sitting right in front of him. It was a good thing that Jisung was fast enough to hold Jaemin down and that the cafe was empty besides them and the barista who was nowhere to be found.

 

Everyone burst out laughing once more because Jaemin looked cute with his face all red, struggling to get out of Jisung and Mark’s grip who decided to help poor Jisung pin their friend down while Jeno just laughed, seemingly unbothered by Yuta’s embarrassing remark.

 

“Yah, Yuta hyung, stop exposing Jaemin now or he’ll run away from us.” Donghyuck breathlessly muttered, still laughing at how Jaemin settled down but his face still flashed too much colour.

 

Fortunately, they stopped teasing the two and proceeded to catch up with one another’s lives. It had been a while since Jaemin and Jeno last saw their hyungs’ friends.

 

Johnny, Yuta and Jaehyun were classmates during middle school, where they met Doyoung, Taeyong (Mark’s brother) and Taeyong’s soulmate Ten. They met Yuta’s soulmate, Hansol during their first year in high school and oddly enough, Hansol’s bestfriend, Taeil is Johnny’s soulmate, which he realized during their second year in high school. Ten’s brother, Lucas came to Korea during their senior year, and Jungwoo who was Jaehyun’s classmate in his physics class and Jisung’s older brother showed up at school the day after his birthday with Lucas’ name tattooed on his collarbone.

 

Yuta and Jaehyun introduced them to Winwin, Renjun’s brother and Kun, Chenle’s brother, who are obviously soulmates. The two just came after their freshmen year in their university and adding two more people into their group won’t hurt, as quoted from Yuta.

 

It was one hell of a messy system but what could they do? The world is too small.

 

Jaemin was delighted to see his brother’s friends. They were cool and funny, despite the few teasing here and there, he had so much fun hanging out with them. Besides it wasn’t new to Jaemin, being teased with Jeno by Yuta and his friends. In their past school, they could get away with their skinship because everyone knew how straight Jeno was. But with Yuta, Jaehyun and their friends? Not much luck.

 

Ever since Jeno attended Jaemin’s 7th birthday party, Yuta couldn’t stop teasing his brother about it. And now, Yuta wasn’t his only problem. Since everyone already considered it fun to tease him about his best friend, he knew he wasn’t safe. Especially when there’s Lee Donghyuck lurking around.

 

“Jaemin’s birthday was just a month ago but I’m already excited for Jeno’s birthday next year. I know Renjun’s birthday comes first but he told us that he’s already sure that Chenle’s his soulmate. Yknow some people could actually feel their soulmates before they get their tattoo, right? So there’s no question about that. I’m more curious about Jeno’s since he never declared anything about it.” Donghyuck chimed in the middle of their conversation about birthdays.

 

Everyone’s attention shifted to Jeno expectantly, but the boy just shrugged. “I can’t feel my soulmate, I’m sorry to disappoint you Donghyuck.”

 

“That’s why I’m excited! The suspense that you’re giving us Lee Jeno!” The raven-haired cheerfully exclaimed.

 

“Why not pass your calculus first before getting excited with stuff, Donghyuck-ah?” Doyoung sassily barked.

 

“I’m working on it Doyoung hyung. Don’t worry, I won’t fail as hard as you did.” Donghyuck countered which made Doyoung curse under his breath. The table erupted into laughter.

 

 

 

**It was a week before their school’s Halloween party** and they were looking for a book that Jeno wanted to read in a nearby bookstore when Jaemin asked Jeno about his costume, to which the latter replied with an ‘I don’t know’.

 

It was probably the most natural response that Jaemin could think of and it was probably inappropriate for two guys in high school but it slipped out of his tongue anyways. “Let’s have couple costumes!”

 

He only realized what he said when Jeno stopped browsing the shelf and turned to him questioningly. “Couple?”

 

“That’s not what I meant! I mean... best friends are couples too right? Hey, getting a couple costume with your best friend would be cool don’t you think?” Jaemin saw Jeno blink, one two—four times, before he smiled and nodded at Jaemin.

 

“And what couple costumes do you have in mind Nana?” The older asked, getting back at his previous task of browsing books from the shelves.

 

“Well maybe Tom and Jerry, Oggy and the Cockroaches, or like Harley Quinn and Joker or-“

 

“The last option then. I’m Joker. Airi noona would love to help you dress up as Harley anyways” He saw the older grinning while reading a book synopsis.

 

Jaemin’s eyes widened at Jeno’s choice of costumes. Yes, he suggested it but he didn’t expect that his best friend would take that seriously! “Hey! I was just joking. Let’s do Spongebob and Patrick-“

 

“No. I like Harley and Joker, I’ve already texted your mom about it.” He raised his phone that Jaemin didn’t realize Jeno was holding, showing his text to Mrs. Na about telling Jaemin’s older sister about her task.

 

If Jeno wasn’t fast enough to dodge, he would probably be dead by then because of Jaemin’s power combo - his shrill scream and his deadly chokehold.


	3. Three

**“Stop trying to wipe off your lipstick Na Jaemin!”** Airi held his brother’s face once more to steady Jaemin’s head while she drew a small heart on her brother’s cheek.

 

“But why is this so red, noona! Oh my gosh why am I even doing this!” The younger protested, obviously annoyed at the situation he was in.

 

Airi was currently putting some make up on Jaemin’s pretty face to achieve Harley Quinn’s look. They’ve also made the younger wear shorts and a crop top plus a blond wig dipped in blue and pink at the bottom. The boy was left with no choice when Jeno texted his mom that he’ll be Harley Quinn for their Halloween Party in school and his siblings got so excited they’ve pestered Jaemin for a week.

 

It wasn’t against the school rules to cross-dress and he heard that Donghyuck would be doing Doctor Kang MoYeon in DOTS, so Jaemin just agreed, completely unaware of the risk and trauma that’ll cause him.

 

“Hold on I’m almost done! Yuta! Help me make Jaemin stay still!” Airi called helplessly at her other younger brother.

 

Yuta came rushing to the room but stopped midway when he saw his brother’s appearance. “Wow Jaemin, if Jeno doesn’t drool later when he sees you, he’s an effin’ stone. That costume is pretty hot.”

 

“Oh my gosh will you fucking shut up, hyung?” Jaemin glared at his brother for being an idiot as the other came near him. Yuta held his shoulders in place while Airi just chuckled before getting back to drawing the hearts on Jaemin’s cheeks.

 

“Okay I’m done. You’re so pretty Nana, you’re truly my brother.” Airi fondly smiled at the younger before making him face a full-length mirror.

 

“Oh hey that girl is prett- HOLY SHIT IS THAT ME??” Jaemin couldn’t believe that the figure in the mirror was his own.

 

He was wearing a white crop top, showing a portion of his smooth milky flat stomach. His shorts exposed his long and beautiful legs too, but it was better than the first shorts that his noona made him wear, at least this one was a bit longer. He was also wearing boots, the only decent thing in his costume that night.

 

The wig was the most annoying. It was tied on both sides, separating the blue and pink.

 

His makeup was no better. The dark red eye shadow covered his eyes, blue and pink surrounding them. His lipstick was bloody red, but it surprisingly complimented his thin lips. The heart on his cheeks was drawn cutely, Jaemin liked that at least.

 

“Eyy my little bro—oh wait do I need to call you sister now? My little sister is so pretty I think I need to guard you from hungry wolves.” Jaemin just glared at his brother who was having a great time making fun of his misery. If he wasn’t scared of his mom’s threat that she would burn Jaemin’s Herschel bags, he would’ve never agreed to this.

 

“Aww, it’s been a while since you let me do this to you Nana. I’m happy Jeno made you choose this costume!” His noona said with fondness in her face while she scanned her masterpiece.

 

She had always liked dressing Jaemin up as a girl when they were younger because Jaemin looked so much like her when he puts on a wig. When he was younger, Airi would make him wear skirts, blouses, doll shoes and wigs when she felt like doing it. She often complained how boring it was to be the only girl out of the three siblings and how she’d like a younger sister because Yuta was already a pain in the ass. Jaemin used to agree, but started to protest it when he turned nine.

 

“And I’m gonna make him kiss the floor because of that! Where is he by the way?” There was a scowl on Jaemin’s lovely face when he stomped his way to his bed to retrieve his cell phone.

 

“Miss him already? Chill, he just arrived downstairs.” Yuta winked at his brother before getting out of Jaemin’s room, which he thankfully did because Jaemin was this close to throwing a pillow at his hyung’s face.

 

Jaemin gathered his other things like his wallet, phone and his baseball bat that was a part of his costume -which delighted him by the way. He could smash that bat on the face of anyone who would touch him inappropriately. He was dressed up as a girl anyways, anything could happen and it’s better safe than sorry.

 

“Get going now bub, don’t make lover boy wait for too long.” Airi was wearing that teasing smirk that was probably his family’s signature expression when they’re up to tease their youngest. 

 

He just pouted childishly at his sister before going out of his room to go downstairs. He was halfway through the stairs when he heard Jeno’s glorious laughter and his mom’s voice that was coming from the kitchen.

 

“It would be next year Mrs. Na. It’s unavoidable I guess. I’ll still wait for him though; I know how to keep promises.”

 

Jaemin halted in his tracks to listen to their conversation which gained his curiosity. What were they talking about? Jeno promised his mom something? What was going to happen next year?

 

“I know you will Jeno-yah. I trust you. You’re such a good boy.” He could imagine his mom patting Jeno’s shoulders like she always does. His mom had been fond of Jeno since day one, but he couldn’t blame her. Jeno had always been a favourite of the mothers of their classmates that one even asked him to marry her daughter – to which the boy declined politely.

 

“Jaemin! Why are you still there?” The said male jumped on his place when his noona’s voice suddenly came out from nowhere.

 

Jaemin glared at his sister because of her loudness, the two who were conversing downstairs were probably aware of his presence by now. He was left with no choice but to reveal himself to Jeno and his mom who got shocked upon seeing him, he wasn’t sure if it was his makeup that shocked them or the fact that he might have heard their conversation.

 

“Oh, Jaemin there you are! My pretty rebel princess.” His mom neared him with a loving twinkle in her eyes. She touched his wig and hugged him lightly before complementing Airi.

 

Jaemin turned to his best friend who was scanning him from head to toe, disbelief obviously written on his handsome face. He was wearing a purple suit and his hair was dyed a neon green, highlighting his devilishly handsome features and nice skin. He was wearing makeup to copy the Joker’s features, but Jaemin couldn’t help but be biased and say that this Joker was probably the best Joker in the history.

It sent a ticklish sensation to Jaemin, thinking that Jeno is his Joker for tonight.

 

_** Only his. ** _

 

Getting possessive with your best friend is totally normal right?

 

“Close your mouth and let’s get going hun, I don’t wanna miss Professor Do’s pumpkin pastries!” Jaemin teasingly said as he walked closer to Jeno. The older was still eyeing him and he couldn’t help but get shy under his gaze.

 

“Wow Jae, it really took you 10 years to figure out a pet name that’s as cheap as hun?” Jaemin heard Yuta’s voice surface from the background, and that was all that took Jaemin to grab Jeno’s hand and pull his stoned best friend out of his house to avoid more of his siblings’ teasing.

 

“Mark hyung will fetch us here right?” The younger of the two questioned as soon as they got out of Jaemin’s house.

 

He looked back at Jeno when he didn’t get a response only to catch the older staring at their connected hands. He immediately broke the contact which finally made the Joker-dressed boy notice his question.

 

“Oh.. Ah yes he said he’ll be here in 5 minutes, he just went to fetch Donghyuck first.” Jeno timidly answered, which bothered Jaemin.

 

_ Why did his friend seem so distracted? _

 

“Are you sick? Why are you—“

 

** “You look hot.” **

 

If Jaemin could just see his face that moment, he’d bet he’ll see his face as red as the color of his top. He avoided Jeno’s gaze once more. It’s not like it was the first time Jeno ever complimented Jaemin, it’s just that the words came out differently and it made Jaemin’s stomach churn.

 

“Thank you, you look hotter though.” It took him a lot of courage to look up at Jeno, and he saw the other smirking while fiddling with the inner suspender of his outfit. He really looked unbelievably good with that weird hair color.

 

He looked down again and decided to just mentally solve the area of the brick patterns on the path walk even though he’s shit in math than to have a conversation of this type with Jeno.

 

It was when he felt an arm protectively surrounding his shoulders that he flinched. He gazed at Jeno questioningly, not daring to mutter a single word.

 

The older just chuckled before muttering something about keeping him close because he was dressed as a girl and someone might touch him inappropriately. 

 

Before Jaemin could response and brag about his bat, a loud honk made them turn around just to see Mark’s car pulling up. Jaemin excitedly pulled Jeno towards the car only to be laughed at by the couple inside.

 

“I almost thought Jeno picked up the wrong person when I saw that he was with a lass. I didn’t know it was you Nana! Airi noona is really amazing.” Mark was at the driver’s seat, with an amused expression visible on his face. 

 

“Our Joker here got himself a really hot Harley don’t you think?” Donghyuck playfully teased as the two friends settled at their seats.

 

Jaemin couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his friends before looking at Jeno’s side which was not a good move. The older was still staring at him, and Jaemin felt so uncomfortable. He pulled his gaze back to the two persons in the front “Yeah sure Hyuckie, your Captain Yoo Si Jin got himself a pretty Doctor Kang Mo Yeon too.”

 

He saw Donghyuck’s eyes widen in the reflection of the rear mirror while Mark was chuckling and driving at the same time beside him. “You said they would never guess our costumes!”

 

“OMYGOSH HOW DID YOU FIGURE OUT THAT WE DRESSED UP AS DOTS CHARACTERS?” The raven-haired boy exasperatedly asked.

 

The younger rolled his eyes once more, wondering why he even made friends with such idiots. Jaemin was the one who suggested that concept to them, which they immediately rejected saying that it’s too cheesy and stuff. Now look at them in their exact costumes discrediting Jaemin’s idea.

 

He just sighed and rested his temporary blond head on the car’s window, twirling some pink strands of his long wig trying to dismiss the uneasiness that a certain someone was giving him.

 

 

**The party** looked cool, their schoolmates all dressed up in their respective Halloween costumes enjoying Professor Do’s tasty pastries and Professor Park’s fruit punch. The music was blaring up through the sound system of the school’s gym that was decorated as a graveyard. It was pretty dark around the venue and they could barely recognize people. There were teachers roaming around, giving out treats, securing the venue and casually breaking up couples making out at the dark corners of the place.

 

The moment they stepped at the entrance, they were welcomed by Jisung, Renjun and Chenle who were dressed up as Moomin, a chick, and a dolphin, waiting for them to arrive. They all went in together to find a vacant table which was hard because of how packed the venue was and the occasional greetings that they threw here and there with their schoolmates and friends who were also there.

 

He could feel Jeno’s hands on his shoulders, effectively guiding Jaemin through the crowd.

 

When they finally found a vacant table where they were about to settle, Jaemin felt a hand leaving his shoulder as Jeno was pulled by Lami, a popular girl from their year who showed interest in Jeno the moment she met him during one PE class.

 

The younger male turned to the two when he felt the loss of contact from his older friend and watched intently as Lami started laying her hands on Jeno’s arms while batting her fake lashes. She was dressed as a Cinderella with her blue gown and golden wig that suited her face. If Jaemin wasn’t too pissed that the girl stole his best friend, he would’ve already complimented her vocally.

 

Jaemin looked at their other friends who were already seated at the table, laughing about Chenle’s absurd but cute costume, and back to Jeno who was eye smiling at Lami. He rolled his eyes before nearing the two in order to hear their conversation.

 

“Oppa, you look so good in your costume. You didn’t tell me that you’ll be Joker, I should have dressed up as Harley. I’ll surely look better than your partner over there.” The girl had the audacity to say that when she knew that Jaemin would hear that, even pointing at him using her pouting lips.

 

Jaemin felt his blood boil as Jeno heartily laughed at the girl’s remark as if she didn’t just insult his best friend. He stomped his feet angrily before leaving the two.

 

He went to their friends’ table and stole the pastry that Jisung was eating before munching it down in one go.

 

“Yah hyung! Just because you’re dressed as a girl tonight, it doesn’t mean that you can steal my food now.” Jisung protested with a pout, not liking his food being snatched even if the snatcher was as pretty as Jaemin.

 

Jaemin played deaf to Jisung’s whines and went to steal Renjun’s drink that he gulped earnestly, leaving his red-headed friend and everyone at their table in awe. He then wiped his lips and hastily threw the napkin on the table to leave with a quick “I’ll roam around, don’t go looking for me.”

 

He didn’t wait for them to respond as he started moving his feet.

 

He was scanning the area when he heard a deep and loud voice calling his name out of the noisy hall. “Jaemin! Here!”

 

Said male turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw Rocky and Taeyang waving at him. Rocky is Jaemin’s friend that he met during their acquaintance earlier that school year. The older asked him to dance when he saw him nodding his head to the music while sitting and watching Jeno dance with some upperclassmen. Taeyang is the president of the dance club that Rocky is in, and had been trying to recruit Jaemin and Jeno into the dance club which the two politely declined due to their busy class schedule. He promised him that they’ll join the next year.

 

He smiled genuinely at the two as he approached their table. “Hey guys! If all vampires are as hot as you two, I bet everyone would want to get bitten.”

 

“Says Harley who got everyone’s eyes glued on you. I almost tried approaching you to flirt because I thought you’re some pretty hot chick but then I recognized it was you.” Taeyang tried ruffling his hair when he finally reached an empty seat beside him but he was fast to slap the older’s hand.

 

“Stop fooling me, I look like shit with my costume. I’ve been roaming around the venue for 7 minutes, nobody approached me yet.” He sulkily told the two who just looked at him weirdly.

 

“Dude you serious? Everyone’s eyes were on you before we called you. You shouldn’t walk alone, someone might try to harass you or something. Where is Lee Jeno by the way, why did he leave you on your own?” Rocky worriedly asked, not liking the fact that Jaemin was alone in party full of horny teenagers.

 

“Uh, he was talking with a princess. I don’t want to disturb her majesty and besides, I have my bat with me don’t worry too much.”

 

He even waved his baseball bat up high for the two boys to see.

 

“Where’s Hwi-hyung? I didn’t see him here.” He questioned, looking around to see any trace of Hwiyoung’s shadow.

 

“Why is a lovely lady looking for me?”

 

Jaemin almost might’ve knocked Hwiyoung down if the taller wasn’t just fast enough to dodge the younger’s bat that swung unto his direction.

 

“Woah woah, chill kid. I was just messing with you will you please put this down.” Hwiyoung nervously pleaded while holding Jaemin’s bat to protect himself. Rocky and Taeyang’s laughter could be heard in the background.

 

“Sorry hyung, just being safe.” Jaemin beamed at the older before lowering down his baseball bat and patting the seat next to him to invite Hwiyoung to sit with them.

 

Hwiyoung who was dressed as another vampire stared at Jaemin momentarily, contemplating whether it was safe to sit beside the blond boy. That made the three seated males laugh out loud. Hwiyoung just pouted and decided that Jaemin won’t really try to hit him again.

 

Jaemin’s friends didn’t really try to look for him and neither did Jeno which made him sulk a little more than he should but he forgot about it after getting lost into their conversation about the gossips lurking around the campus.

 

They were laughing about Taeyang’s story about Hwiyoung getting rejected by Yeri when Rocky called their attention. “It seems like the teachers went home early, the alcohol is now getting served.”

 

True to his words, they saw people holding red cups that contained alcoholic drinks that were being provided by trouble making seniors.

 

The music changed from childish music into a sickening party beat too. Couples dancing dirtily on the dance floor, some even making out openly. They didn’t spot a single teacher around, making the place turn into a sick club-like party than a simple school Halloween party.

 

“Oh oh! I’d love to drink, wait here imma get some for us.” Hwiyoung excitedly exclaimed, standing on his feet ready to get their drinks.

 

“Get some for me too Hwi-hyung!” Jaemin yelled, wanting Hwiyoung to hear his request clearly despite the loud blaring music.

 

The tall vampire just gave a thumbs up before walking away, obviously fired up with the thought of consuming alcohol and getting wasted.

 

When Jaemin turned to his other companions, he saw how the two were staring at him intently.

 

“You’re drinking?” Rocky asked unamused, not liking the fact that the younger considered the idea.

 

“I’ll drink with you three, and I won’t drink much. Please let me, just this once hyungs,” Jaemin sweetly begged, not forgetting to use his signature aegyo voice to lure the two into his pleading.

 

“Oh my gosh just loosen up and let this poor boy enjoy the night!” Taeyang playfully slapped Rocky’s shoulder, scolding the younger for his stiff behavior.

 

“Alright alright stop hitting me! I’ll let Nana drink but only with us and with his other friends. You can’t go alone right after you hear me?” Rocky reprimanded, turning to Jaemin’s cheery self to express how serious he was.

 

Jaemin just nodded before chuckling along with Taeyang who was teasing Rocky’s old-fashioned mind.

 

Hwiyoung soon arrived with not 4, not 8, but a tray full of cups that contained liquor. It was obviously too much for the four of them to finish but as soon as he sat down, the taller male gulped two cups down, leaving all their jaws on the floor.

 

“Dude what the hell?” Taeyang exclaimed, shock evident from his face.

 

“Let me be hyung, I’m broken hearted.” Hwiyoung bitterly responded, downing another cup.

 

The three just weirdly looked at their friend before grabbing their own cups and engaging themselves into another conversation. It wasn’t long enough when a pair of familiar figures grabbed Jaemin’s attention. The two were dancing at the centre of the hall, people giving them enough space, even watching them sway to the sweet music that Jaemin found inappropriate for a Halloween party.

 

The couple was eye-catching, making everyone watch them. It wasn’t a surprise when it’s a pretty hot Joker and a dazzling Cinderella looking all couple-ish and lovely in each other’s arms. Jeno’s hands were on Lami’s waist, a stupid grin plastered on his face. Lami was no better, it was obvious from a far distance that she was giggling, enjoying the way her hands were laying on the older’s broad shoulders.

 

Jaemin watched intently as the crowd cheered them on. He wanted to rip them apart, tell them that he should be the one who’ll dance with Jeno because he was the best friend, he was the Harley to his Joker. But it didn’t seem right. He felt pathetic. For being selfish, for being jealous every time others took his best friend away.

 

All this time, he never liked the idea of Jeno being with someone other than him. He classified it as being scared to lose his friend, but who was he fooling? It was never just that.

 

He sighed, gulping the liquid inside his third cup before drinking another down. He forced himself to look away and back to his friends who was surprisingly staring at him too.

 

_** “It looks like Joker prefers princesses in gowns and heels than a rocking hot Harley Quinn with a baseball bat.” ** _

 

He knew Hwiyoung was joking, but the knowledge didn’t stop his heart from breaking.

 

“You know I just realized, Joker never really told Harley Quinn that he loves her in the comics. She was trapped in an abusive relationship, physically and mentally. She was madly in love with him right from the start, but he never had that in him to love her back. She was used, wrecked, and he even tried murdering her but she stayed, because she stupidly loves her Joker.” He told them, bitter liquor burning his throat as he gulped it right after his story.

 

He’s a fan of Marvel but he encountered Joker and Harley’s “love” story a few times and thought that it’s one of the most tragic affair that he had ever knew. It was when he saw Jeno clad in his Joker costume, joyously dancing with someone else, that he remembered about the pathetic fitting roles that their costume gave them.

 

“Are you saying that you’re stupidly in love with your joker too, Jaemin?” It was Taeyang who asked him seriously, the tone of his voice was demanding, demanding for an honest answer Jaemin never knew he could give.

 

“I don’t know. Am I? I guess so.” He chuckled, not wanting to appear sorrowful. “Honestly, I can’t tell. I can’t tell whether what I’m feeling for him is romantic love or just plain adoration that’s intended for a best friend. I’m confused, unsure, but I don’t really want to figure this out. What for? I won’t be his soulmate anyways, even though I feel like he’s going to be mine.”

 

The table was oddly silent, his ears blocking all the noise from the crowd. Hwiyoung broke the heavy silence by clearing his throat.

 

“I’m so lucky I haven’t met my soulmate yet despite gaining the tattoo after my birthday. Soulmates are too complicated for my brain to comprehend.” He sighed, downing his cup of alcohol in one go.

 

Taeyang chuckled sourly before consuming his own. He shook his head as he does so, cursing fate mentally. He had found his soulmate 5 months ago, but the girl had a soulmate already. One that isn’t Taeyang.

 

If you ask Jaemin, he was plainly scared. Ever since they started middle school, he was already feeling odd emotions when he’s with Jeno but disregarded them all, reasoning that what he was feeling were just a phase.

 

**_ But it wasn’t.  _ **

It never changed. He still got those little weird bumps in his heart beat whenever he’s with his best friend. He feels complete when he’s with the other, like he was the other half that he was waiting for. But every time he sees Jeno enjoying someone else’s company, his feelings doesn’t seem right. It feels out of place.

 

He can’t confirm it yet but he knows, there’s a big possibility that Jeno would end up as his soulmate. But he knew it was impossible for him to be the other’s soulmate since the older never mentioned anything to him. His birthday was near, so near that Jaemin wanted to stop the time. Because he knows, when that day comes, he’ll lose him.

 

Drinking his 5th cup, his head started to spin. He doesn’t really have a good tolerance when it comes to alcohol. He could see Hwiyoung standing up and gathering the stacks of cups that they finished before getting the tray that he used earlier and tipsily walking out after a timid, “I’m gonna get some more.”

 

Nobody stopped him as they watched the tall boy sway on his feet, casually bumping into some people.

 

Jaemin could not help but to look back to where Jeno and Lami were dancing a while ago, but to his dismay he didn’t find the two in their original places.

 

“They went out, I saw Jeno guiding Lami out of the gym.” He heard Rocky’s voice flatly informing him. He turned to the older, mouth agape. He was staring back at him, waiting for his reaction.

 

He grinned before reaching out the strands of his fake hair and twirling it like the one Harley usually do. He pushed his seat back and stood up, almost losing his balance as he did. “I’ll go looking for Donghyuck and Mark hyung, they said they would give me a ride home so don’t worry about me too much.”

 

He quickly stride away from the table, despite the two calling him back. He didn’t go directly to the table where he left his friends though. He lurked around, looking for a certain green haired boy.

 

He went near the table, in hopes of finding him there but to no avail. He saw Hwiyoung instead, clumsily filling a new set of cups with liquor. He approached the older male, helping him steady the tray while he lifted it up. Hwiyoung noticed him immediately and smiled hazily at him.

 

He noticed that the tray was too full for Hwiyoung to carry so he picked a cup full of alcohol and downed it. He picked another one and another one until he was able to finish 5 more cups without even noticing it.

 

“There, that’s lighter. Go now Hwi-hyung, the others are waiting for you.” Jaemin slurred, swaying back and forth as he tried to regain his balance. The alcohol was hitting his system, making him feel light.

 

He waved at the older dismissively which he complied, after telling Jaemin to go home early in a grumble.

 

The younger moved on his feet once again, stumbling backwards and knocking some people off. He flinched when he felt a hand on his waist, preventing him from moving and stumbling any further. He shrieked before turning to his assailant, ready to smack him down. His face fell from fear to relief when he saw Chani, the dance club’s vice president, chuckling at him.

 

“Yah! Don’t scare me like that. I thought it was some kind of pervert I was so ready to exile you.” He muttered, giggling as he himself found the situation quite funny.

 

He was actually friends with the other, given that he was Mark’s classmate and Taeyang’s best friend. The older was ironically dressed as Deadshot, a guy who had a complicated affair with Harley Quinn, and it made them both laugh louder when they realized that fact about their costumes.

 

“What a beautiful night it is, bumping unto such gorgeous creature.”

 

He smiled at the other’s cheesy lines. “That’s too much cheese for the best gunman in town. Why don’t you just shoot me for bumping you, I bet you won’t miss with how close you are.”

 

The other laughed heartily, enjoying where their conversation was heading. “Nah, I can’t shoot ladies and kids remember? A dance is better, don’t you think?” He politely offered, backing away to give the younger boy some space to breathe when he realized their awkward distance.

 

Jaemin giggled once more, Chani was always good with his words. “But I’m not a lady and neither a kid.” He poutily commented.

 

He heard the guy express a sort of light chuckle before taking his two hands. “You are, tonight. A beautiful lady, **Deadshot’s Harley**.”

 

It was the words that Jaemin had wanted to hear the whole night, but it didn’t sound right. It didn’t because it wasn’t the person he was thinking of. It was Deadshot not Joker, Chani not Jeno. The difference made the whole sentence feel wrong.

 

He smiled nonetheless, a genuine one. Putting Chani’s hands unto his waist and circling his own around his neck, laying his head unto his shoulder. He felt dizzy, and their position made him feel much more comfortable. He inhaled the guy’s scent while the latter guided him through the dance floor, swaying their pressed body unto the mellow beat. That moment seemed so romantic, something that he had been dreaming of ever since.

 

“Honestly, I didn’t bump into you accidentally. I approached you when I saw you wriggling tipsily. I saw a lot of other guys staring at you and I felt the responsibility to accompany you and prevent them from approaching you.” Chani whispered into his ear sweetly, making his insides shudder.

 

He didn’t answer but Chani knew he was thankful when he tightened his hold unto the older guy. He felt sleepy, and Chani;s shoulders felt so comfortable that he didn’t notice the song ending soon.

 

“It’s already midnight Jaemin, you should go home. Mark and the other guys are probably worried about you by now.” Chani softly talked, rubbing his warm hands on Jaemin’s sides.

 

Jaemin smiled sweetly before unclasping his arms around his Deadshot, stopping to stare at the latter’s face. “Thank you Chani-hyung, I feel a lot better now. I should get going or Donghyuck would kill me.” He said, bidding goodbye to the only guy who asked him to dance.

 

He reached for his face and planted a feathery kiss on the older’s cheeks, that meant nothing more than a thank you kiss. It was all that, but everyone didn’t think so.

 

Just as he was about to turn around he was pulled harshly away from his partner, he felt tight gripped on his harms that he knew would bruise after a while.

 

Everything happened like bliss. The next thing he knew, Chani was already lying on the floor with the corner of his lips bleeding. Jeno’s figure was standing in front of him, looking very mad for an unknown reason.

 

“Y-yah! Jeno what the hell is your problem!” Jaemin yelled at his best friend after he recovered from the shock, ready to run towards Chani who was still down the floor looking pained. He didn’t care if everyone was already staring at the commotion that Jeno created, he didn’t care if it’ll start some gossip. All he was worried about is Chani who got attacked by his ‘amazing’ best friend.

 

A tight arm gripped him back again, preventing him from approaching his bruised friend. He turned to Jeno who was glaring at him, his face all dark and deadly.

 

**_ For once, it scared him. _ **

 

“Why are you with that asshole and why the fuck did you kiss him?!” The older spitted out words laced with venom, he didn’t shout, but it was clearly heard in the whole gym because the music stopped unknowingly. It made Jaemin more pissed, can’t others just mind their own business? And why was Jeno mad at him?

 

“You really have the guts to ask at me when you left me to be with Lami all night? You didn’t even look for me earlier! You never cared! Chani accompanied me and protected me when he saw guys staring at me because I was alone and drunk! He was there, doing your job protecting your best friend and you just decided to thank him by punching him? How sick are you Lee Jeno?!” He angrily spat, breaking his arm free from Jeno’s grip and running towards Chani.

 

He kneeled beside the boy’s body; he had gotten up but remained seated on the floor, grimacing when he felt the bruise that Jeno made. “Hyung are you okay?” Jaemin asked, worried.

 

He got shocked with the next thing that the boy did. He smirked playfully and looked up to Jeno who as watching them. “Are you threatened yet Jeno? Step up your game bro, never let him get out of your sight. You know there’s a lot of people who would want to have him for themselves. You can’t play around anymore, you’ll just lose him.”

 

With that, Jaemin watched with confusion as Chani stood up still smirking, patting Jaemin’s head and walking away from the mess that happened. Haechan and Mark came rushing right after, with Jisung, Chenle and Renjun following right behind them.

 

Donghyuck wordlessly picked him up and guided him towards the exit as the crowd made way for them. He didn’t try protesting, just letting the older male walk him out. His eyes were glassy, tears threatening to fall but he held it in. No, he wasn’t going to cry just because Lee Jeno was an asshole.

 

They went directly to the parking lot where Mark’s car was, Donghyuck still supporting him because his knees were still wobbly.

 

Donghyuck opened the car door, carefully placing Jaemin inside like he was some fragile porcelain doll. They didn’t wait too long for the other boy. Everyone was silent when they boarded the car. Jeno sat shotgun, Donghyuck not letting him sit beside the still shaken up Jaemin.

 

He didn’t argue and just followed his friend, sitting beside Mark who drove them home. The ride was quiet, not even a single noise was made. He watched Jeno’s sleeping face from the reflection in the mirror. It looked so peaceful, in contrast to his aura from when he attacked Chani.

 

In the 10 years of their friendship, for once he didn’t understand Jeno’s actions. He was confused with how the older acted, and the way Chani talked to Jeno was bothering Jaemin.

 

What did Chani mean by that?

 

Jaemin sighed, it had been a long night. And instead of thinking about those things, he just wanted to sleep. He was exhausted.

 

 


	4. Four

**He didn’t know** how he ended up on his bed that night, he had no idea why was Jeno sleeping beside him when he woke up the morning after either.

 

His head was aching so bad and he had the urge to throw up. The sickening feeling didn’t stop him from blushing though. Jeno’s arm was wrapped around his waist and he was wearing his shirt that he once let Jaemin borrow. It wasn’t like it was his first time sleeping beside Jeno, they’ve had a lot of sleepovers before where they would snuggle into each other’s arms. But this was no ordinary morning. They obviously fought last night.

 

He himself was already out of his costume. He wasn’t wearing his wig anymore and the make up from his face was already removed.

 

He hastily tried removing Jeno’s arms and was about to stand up when a pair of strong arms pulled him back down, making him yelp.

 

He heard a hoarse chuckle that definitely belonged to his best friend. He was laying still, facing the ceiling as he felt Jeno nuzzle his neck. The older knew how ticklish he was in the junction where his neck and shoulders meet, and he was having a hard time holding his laughter down.

 

“I’m sorry Nana.” He heard him say after a while. He was breathing lightly against his neck, making Jaemin shiver.

 

Jeno’s arm was still wrapped around him, preventing him from escaping. “Why did you even do that Jeno?” He whispered softly.

 

He felt the older wriggle and nuzzle down his neck that Jaemin could even feel the older giving him light kisses.

 

No stop being delusional Na Jaemin why would he do that?

 

“I went to find you after I walked Lami out when I reached Taeyang hyung and Rocky’s table. They informed me that you drank a lot and you told them that you were gonna go back to our table. I went back to ask Donghyuck if you were back yet and when he said no, I panicked. I saw Hwi-hyung and he told me that he left you with Chani and that you were already drunk and tipsy. When I saw you clinging onto Chani and giving him a kiss, I thought he was taking advantage of your drunken state that’s why I punched him.” He explained finally showing Jaemin his face. “Serves him right for taking your first dance for that night. That should’ve been mine.” He finished while pouting.

 

Jaemin just chuckled at his best friend’s childishness. He couldn’t really resist this handsome creature, could he?

 

“Shall I remind you that you were the one who left me just to dance with that princess?” Jaemin raised a brow, obviously still pissed with how Jeno ditched him for Lami.

 

Jeno laughed at Jaemin’s annoyed face, enjoying the frown that the younger portrayed. “Why? Is my Nana-min jealous?” The older teased, grinning as he watched Jaemin’s face contort in anger.

 

“Excuse me, you were the one who punched the guy I kissed. You even bruised my arm with your tight grip. So possessive.” Jaemin’s retorted, snorting as Jeno’s eyebrow furrowed.

 

The older’s gaze went down unto his arm which was sporting a green and purple bruise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Here let me blow it a kiss.” Before Jaemin could react, Jeno had already pressed his lips down to his bruise while looking up to him, smiling through the kiss when he saw Jaemin’s shocked face.

 

Right then, as he listened to Jeno’s laughter, Jaemin decided that maybe just maybe he was a little bit in love with his best friend. And maybe, just maybe he was ready to take the pain of letting Jeno go when the time comes.

 

 

 

 

**That time came sooner** than he thought, their freshmen year in high school came to an end and they already started their sophomore year. Renjun got Chenle’s name during his birthday making Chenle his soulmate, which didn’t surprise anyone because Renjun had already declared that earlier.

 

The day before Jeno’s birthday came and Jaemin was agitated. It was a Saturday and Jeno invited him for a sleepover.

 

It was actually perfect for Jaemin. Having Jeno to himself on his birthday, the day where the older would get his tattoo that would tell them his soulmate’s name.

 

He cried to sleep the night before, promising to himself that it would be the last time he’ll ever cry for Jeno. Waking up was the hardest when he didn’t really like the idea of waking up and welcoming the new day. He still forced himself to get up though, lazily retrieving his phone and sending a quick “Happy Birthday Jeno-yah.” to his best friend.

 

He groomed himself and packed everything that he needed for the sleepover. He woke up too late for breakfast and didn’t have an appetite for lunch so he just informed his Mom that he’ll go now. Mrs. Na gave him a box of cake, telling him to wish his best friend a happy birthday on behalf of the whole family.

 

He just nodded and bid goodbye before carrying his stuff and walking out of their house. He couldn’t help but feel gloomy while walking to Jeno’s house. Thoughts about Jeno meeting his soulmate, getting together and marrying that person in the future made him stomach churn in an uncomfortable manner.

 

When he finally reached his destination, he fished his phone out of his pocket to inform his best friend that he was already outside of his house.

 

Jeno came rushing out a minute after, quickly opening their gate and letting Jaemin in.

 

“Advanced happy birthday!”

 

He gave Jeno a bone-crushing hug, tackling the older down. He landed right above the older, and as soon as they realized their position, they both scurried to stand up.

 

“Thank you, Nana, but you didn’t really have to tackle me down.” He said while chuckling awkwardly.

 

He helped the younger gather his things, bringing it up to his room and settling them above his desk while Jaemin sat himself on Jeno’s bed. Jeno noticed a box of cake and asked Jaemin if it was for him. “I brought the cake that Mom made for you, he told me to wish you a happy birthday on behalf of the whole family.”

 

That made Jeno smile. “Let’s eat this then, have you eaten lunch yet? Mom’s not here so I just ordered some food. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Jaemin nodded and laid down on the bed, the day was just starting but he was already feeling tired and drained.

 

The food arrived and they finished it off fast so they could move on with the cake. Jaemin’s mom is really good at baking. They ate half of it and left some for later.

 

They immediately climbed back up to Jeno’s room to play some video games until twilight. They ordered pizza for dinner and took out a pint of Ice cream right after. They decided to watch movies, which was a ritual they practice every time they do sleepovers.

 

It was Jaemin who picked Dead Silence, a horror movie Donghyuck had been pestering him to watch. The older had been teasing him about being not able to take horror movies which pissed Jaemin so much. He knew he couldn’t really watch it alone, but Donghyuck has no rights to tease him when Jaemin bet that he watched it with Mark too, screaming and hiding behind his boyfriend when they watched the said movie.

 

“Are you sure you can watch this Nana?” Jeno asked with a playful grin grazing his lips.

 

Jaemin hit his best friend, clearly annoyed that the older was underestimating him too. “Let’s just get on with this can we?”

 

And with that, they started the film with Jaemin tucked under Jeno’s arms as they snuggled in one blanket, using each other’s body heat to shield themselves from the chilly weather.

 

Halfway through the film and Jaemin was already hugging Jeno, hiding his face from the television that was showing a demonic puppet cutting off people’s tongues. He was scared as shit and he did not appreciate Jeno laughing at him like he was some sort of comedy.

 

He could feel the vibration of Jeno’s laughter through his chest where he was hiding face, the minty scent of Jeno’s cologne was drowning him.

 

“Hey, the film is done you can look now.” Jeno whispered into his ear, but he didn’t move.

 

On Jeno’s chest, Jaemin felt like home. He felt safe in Jeno’s arms, like no one could harm him when he’s with his best friend. And he knew, at that very moment, he has found his soulmate. But this home won’t be his in a few hours; it’ll be taken away from him forever.

 

He rose from Jeno’s chest, untangling himself from the blond boy. He looked up at he wall to see the time, 11:57pm.

 

“It’s 3 minutes before you get your tattoo Jeno-yah.” Jaemin smiled down bitterly at his best friend. Jeno took his hands and kissed the back of his palms, a habit that he does whenever he feels like Jaemin’s upset.

 

“Do you want to stay up and see it?” Jeno offered, obviously unaware of the pain that Jaemin was feeling.

 

The brunette shook his head. “I’m sleepy now, just tell me tomorrow morning. Goodnight Jeno-yah.” He laid back down on Jeno’s biceps, snuggling against the older’s chest.

 

Jeno smiled before circling his arms around Jaemin’s petite body, enveloping his best friend into a warm hug. “Goodnight Nana-min.”

 

**“Happy birthday.”** Jaemin whispered as the clock struck midnight, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a slumber.

 

 


	5. Five

**Jaemin didn’t wake up beside Jeno** , in fact, there was no sign of his best friend inside the room. Disappointed, he woke himself fully before washing his face and brushing his teeth in Jeno’s bathroom. He then proceeded to look for the other male.

 

He walked down the stairs and moved his feet to the kitchen where he finally found Jeno cooking with an apron on. Jaemin almost tripped in his steps when he realized that the older wasn’t wearing any shirt under the apron as he displayed his lean back for Jaemin to see. His blond locks were messy and his sweatpants were hanging dangerously low on his waist, making the younger a blushing mess. Why was Jeno punishing him this early?

 

“Oh, you’re awake already? Come have a seat, this would be done in a minute.” Jeno suggested as he flipped the egg he was frying.

 

Jaemin complied, carefully walking towards the kitchen counter and sitting on a high stool. “Where’s Mrs. Lee? I haven’t seen her since yesterday.” He questioned as he noticed the absence of Jeno’s mom.

 

Jeno turned off the stove and walked away, the younger male was lost at first, but got cleared out when Jeno came back now fully clothed.

 

He probably left to wear a shirt.

 

His apron carelessly hung on his shoulders as he went back to the stove right away, getting the breakfast that he made.

 

He took a fork out before putting the plate of food in front of Jaemin. There were two sunny side up eggs and some bacon. “Umm Jeno, you cooked a lot for one person, aren’t you eating?” He asked once more, confused as to why there was only one plate.

 

The older who was brewing some coffee looked back at him and smiled. “Let’s just eat on one plate, washing dishes is tiring.” He playfully answered.

 

Jaemin glared at the older’s back before digging into the tasty looking breakfast. Jeno was really good at cooking, unlike Jaemin.

 

The blond male soon sat in front of Jaemin with a cup of coffee in his left hand and a cup of milk in the right. He placed the milk on top of the counter, gesturing Jaemin to drink while he sipped on his own cup and munched on a strip of bacon.

 

“Mom left before my birthday, she needed to take care of matters with Dad.” Jeno informed quietly, downing the breakfast that he made himself. 

 

If the boy sitting in front of him was someone else, they wouldn’t notice the slight change in Jeno’s tone, they wouldn’t notice how his left eye twitched before he answered the question, they wouldn’t notice how the older’s form was cast lower than usual.

 

But Jeno was talking to Jaemin. His best friend since they were seven.

 

Jaemin sighed. Jeno’s dad was a sensitive topic. He and Mrs. Lee were on the verge of divorce. Their relationship started to get bumpy when Jeno finished preschool. Everyone saw it coming - the divorce. But now that it was really happening, Jaemin couldn’t help but pity his best friend.

 

Jaemin’s dad left them when he was 3. His mom wasn’t his dad’s soulmate, but he married Jaemin’s mom because he was his mom’s soulmate. He felt guilty about it, thinking that he could cheat on fate, they held their wedding. Years after, Jaemin’s father met his own soulmate, and he left them just like that. Jaemin was still young then and he didn’t have many memorie of his father. But for Jeno, he grew up with his dad. Jaemin knew Jeno was not taking this separation lightly.

 

_ Oh how he wished he could take the older’s pain away. _

 

The brown-haired male didn’t mutter a single response, deciding that it was better to leave the topic than to urge his best friend to talk about it.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, casually conversing about their homework and Jaemin’s favourite k-pop groups that made a comeback that month.

 

They were cleaning up the kitchen counter when he remembered something. His gaze travelled from the surface that he was wiping to the other male who was washing the dishes in the sink. He scanned him from head to toe, hoping that the certain mark that he wanted to see was visible. But he didn’t find any, making him contemplate on asking Jeno.

 

He was scared of knowing the truth but his curiosity took over. He flinched when the older suddenly turned, catching him off guard.

 

He hurriedly went back to his task, praying to God that Jeno didn’t see him staring. But he figured that his prayers weren’t that strong when he heard his best friend questioned him. 

 

“Do you want to say something Nana?” The male who was leaning on the sink, hands folded and watching Jaemin fake an act with his scrutinizing eyes, quietly uttered.

 

Jaemin’s eyes widened, was he that easy to read? Oh well, he can’t really hide anything from Jeno, can he?

 

He pursed his lips, readying himself for the answer of his unheard question. He didn’t want to be a pessimist, but it was just so impossible that his name’s the one written on Jeno’s marking spot. Even so, his heart was still filled with hope and desire for the particular tattoo.

 

He searched for Jeno’s eyes, maintaining the eye contact when he finally did. He opened his mouth, he was itching to finally voice the question out. But before he could emit a sound, the telephone rang so loudly and annoyingly, stealing their attention.

 

Jeno looked at him for a second and Jaemin just nodded at him, a silent gesture allowing Jeno to hold their conversation and attend to the call. It was probably important for the caller to call this early in the morning.

 

Jeno rushed to the living room where the telephone was located and took the call. Jaemin couldn’t make out what was the conversation about and who was on the other line, until he saw the dread on Jeno’s face and heard a frantic “I’m coming” which made the younger wonder what was the call about.

 

He saw Jeno dropping the telephone back in its case rashly before running to his room like his cat was dying somewhere. He went down after a couple of minutes, with his cell phone and wallet in his hand. His face was sporting an expression between worry and anger.

 

“What happened, where are you going?” He asked before the older could grab the knob of the front door, his face twisting in confusion.

 

“Lami’s in the hospital. I need to go, I don’t think I can come back immediately so lock the door when you go home.” Jeno said in a rushed manner that Jaemin almost didn’t get what he said.

 

He nodded with a heavy heart as his best friend smiled at him before going off. 

 

Jaemin sighed.  _ It’s Lami again. _

 

Is she Jeno’s soulmate? His best friend seemed really worried about the girl when he heard the news. Yeah, they’re probably soulmates. Only soulmates react like that.

 

Jaemin forced his limbs to move, He just want to go home.

 

 

 

**Jaemin never saw Jeno** after that weekend, nor did he get a call from his best friend after he went home from Jeno’s house. It made him vexed with the other, telling himself that if Jeno was going to be like this to him, he could completely do the same.

 

That didn’t last long though. Monday came and the moment he felt a pair of strong arms snaking around his waist that belonged to none other than Lee Jeno, he knew that the older just melted the rage that he was feeling. 

 

He just couldn’t stay mad at Jeno. He sure is whipped.

 

He felt Jeno’s forehead rubbing on his nape, making him shudder. “I’m sorry about last Saturday, I know I promised that we’ll hang out the whole day but I just had to…”

 

Jaemin sported a sour smile, and he was thankful that his back was turned against his best friend or Jeno would’ve seen that. The older would probably ask him about it and he knew he couldn’t lie to Jeno.

 

“It’s fine, I know Lami is important to you. You never told me what happened to her though, how is she?” He asked with genuine concern for the girl, casually removing Jeno’s arms from his waist and facing blond boy.

 

Jeno had his usual beam, his eyes turning into crescents as he looked down at the shorter, seeming all giddy about something.

 

“She’s all fine now. But let’s not talk about that. Let’s talk about what flavour of ice cream would like to have after class. My treat.” Jeno softly asked, his eyes were smiling at Jaemin and his palms were caressing Jaemin’s cheeks.

 

That’s all it took for Jaemin to finally smile back, leaning unto Jeno’s touch. “Double Dutch, two scoops please!”

 

Having a free ice cream and Lee Jeno, Jaemin couldn’t ask for more. Well except maybe he still wanted to know about Jeno’s soulmate tattoo. But that could wait.

 

He held Jeno’s left wrist, tugging on it and ignoring the prickling of Jeno’s new watch that he just noticed today. “Gimme a piggy back ride to the ice cream parlor, my feet are sore.” He demanded, making the older groan. Jaemin always ask him to give him a piggy back ride whenever they get ice cream. It’s one of Jaemin’s favourite treat and it makes him act childish whenever he’s about to consume it or right after he consumed it. Not that Jeno’s complaining, he always loved pampering the younger.

 

He lowered his body when Jaemin started whining, chuckling at his friend’s silliness. The gesture made Jaemin smile, hopping onto Jeno’s back making the older stumble a bit but he was fast enough to regain his balance. Jaemin wasn’t even heavy due to his thin frame.

 

“These love birds are seriously too much! I’m gonna report you to our teacher for PDA, watch me.” Donghyuck commented, appearing out of nowhere with a book in his hand. He looked serious while reading the material, not even lifting his eyes from it when he passed the two boys who watched their friend in amusement.

 

“We aren’t doing PDA Donghyuck, and we aren’t love birds. Can you shut the fuck up?” Jaemin responded, getting flustered with how Donghyuck addressed them.

 

Jeno just grinned at his friends, shaking his head at the two who continued bickering. “Leave him be Jaemin, he’s just pissed because Mark said his ideal type is a responsible, organized and studious person - a total opposite of him.”

 

“But he’s already Mark’s soulmate!”

 

“Exactly. Mark hyung just really wants him to study so he wouldn’t fail more classes.”

 

 


	6. Six

J **aemin and Jeno never had a serious fight**. They always argue about nonsense, but none of these silly fights lead to a serious one. Sure, they get mad at each other from time to time, but they always forgive each other. They reconcile as fast as a bullet hits its target.

 

Jaemin and Jeno never fight, and it’s a huge mystery to Jaemin as to why Jeno was currently ignoring him. It was the last week of July, the last week before Jaemin’s birth month comes. It’s making him anxious, digging his brain about something he did that could’ve possibly made Jeno mad at him. But no matter how he tried to squeeze the answer out from his brain cells, he just couldn’t figure it out.

 

They were fine the other week, Jeno even went to their house the weekend before that, teaching Jaemin the lessons that the younger couldn’t understand. He couldn’t even remember when Jeno stopped talking to him but he noticed it first when he asked the older to accompany him to the mall that Tuesday afternoon to buy new earphones because his old ones weren’t functioning anymore. His best friend just shrugged at him, muttering a cold “no” before going back to the book he was reading.

 

At first Jaemin thought that Jeno was just too engrossed with the book or he was probably busy. Jeno’s tone bothered Jaemin, but he brushed it off. After that day, Jeno responded to him the same way again. Every time Jaemin approaches him, he would involve himself in a conversation with Renjun or Mark. Jeno would talk to everyone, everyone except Jaemin. 

 

When Jaemin tried to initiate their usual skinship like backhug and holding hands, Jeno would pull out from Jaemin, saying the weather was too hot to get clingy.

 

Well sure it was summer, but the weather never stopped them before, why would it matter now?

 

Despite all that, Jaemin still tried to understand his best friend. But the moment Jeno ditched them during lunch that Friday just to sit with Lami and her group of friends, Jaemin lost his sht.

 

“Jaemin’s birthday is two weeks from now, I’m so excited for him to finally get his tattoo! Not that we don’t know whose name will appear, it’s just that it’ll make it official!” Chenle happily blabbered, side-eyeing Jaemin who was silently eating his lunch, glaring at Jeno from time to time.

 

“I’m sure they’re soulmates, I never get wrong with my predictions. I mean, I got right with yours and Renjun, I predicted my own soulmate too. I’m just wondering why the older guy never told us about him getting a tattoo of Jaemin’s name.” Donghyuck seconded, but Jaemin was already blocking out his friend’s voice, solely focusing on the male that was a few tables away from him.

 

“Could it be possible that you were really wrong and Jaemin isn’t really his soulmate?”

 

Jaemin just couldn’t stay and watch them anymore.

 

With an abrupt force, he stood up from eating his lunch, making the table shake and his friends look up at him with shock and confusion in their faces. If Jaemin wasn’t so pissed that time, he would’ve laughed at Mark’s silly face, spoon still hanging in the air and his mouth froze mid open, while his eyes trailed to Jaemin’s clenched fists.

 

Before they could even gather their wits, Jaemin was already on his way to Lami and Jeno’s table. His face displayed a mixture of anger and betrayal, the aura surrounding him was scary, intimidating everyone who was watching him.

 

His friends were still lost with what’s going on, unable to move from their seats. They looked at each other, asking what was happening with Jaemin. But no one, not a single soul on their table knows the answer.

 

When the raging boy finally reached Lami’s group, everyone held their breath. Anticipating the boy’s next move.

 

Jeno and Lami weren’t well aware of the danger they were in, still happily talking and playing around, Lami casually rubbing Jeno’s nape - which irked Jaemin more. He was the only one that Jeno allowed to touch his nape, the older loves it when Jaemin plays with his nape. And now this girl is stealing his role, Jaemin won’t let that happen.

 

“Lee Jeno.” He called out, his voice chilly.

 

Everyone in that table shifted their attention from eating and talking to Jaemin, obviously bewildered as to why the pretty boy was looking so murderous.

 

Lami greeted Jaemin first, smiling brightly before asking Jaemin what did he want from Jeno. Jaemin’s best friend was staring intently at him, taken aback by Jaemin’s unusual mood.

 

“Are you Lee Jeno? I was calling for Lee Jeno right? Last time I checked Lee Jeno was a male, and you don’t look like him.” He sassed, getting a series of reaction from the crowd ranging from “Ohhhhh” to Donghyuck’s “Fuck that’s my friend go drag her ass, Nana!” and Renjun screaming, “This is serious now! Stop them Mark!”

 

Lami was speechless, her mouth opened to drop a comeback but she never managed to blurt one out when Jaemin at glared at her. She backed away, hiding behind Jeno.

 

Jeno’s eyebrows creased with the attitude that his best friend was showing. “I’m here. What do you want Nana?” He asked with genuine confusion.

 

Jaemin’s eyes twitched at how Lami held on Jeno’s uniform, resting her head on Jeno’s back and pouting like a kicked puppy. That didn’t make her cute, it just made Jaemin want to puke. He raised his glare from the girl to Jeno’s handsome face.

 

He raised an eyebrow at how his best friend looked totally oblivious as to why Jaemin was asking acting like that. “I want to talk to you.”

 

Lami reacted as soon as Jaemin voiced his request out, holding tightly unto Jeno’s uniform while huffing. “Nono isn’t done eating yet!”

 

_ “Oh my gosh.” _

 

_ “MARK GO GET JAEMIN!” _

 

_ “WHY ME RENJUN?!” _

 

_ “This will turn out bloody Jisung, should I call the police?” _

 

Jaemin could feel his blood boil the moment Lami called Jeno ‘Nono’, the side comments of his friends and the cheering of the crowd weren’t helping either.

 

It was his nickname for Jeno, a silly one that he made when they were still kids. He always liked when he calls Jeno that, smiling to himself because it sounds close to Nana, his own nickname. Like how Jeno was always close to Jaemin.

 

“Bitch what did you just say?” Jaemin asked, taking a step forward ready to attack. He saw the fear in Lami’s eyes as she scurried to go back to her safe zone, behind Jeno.

 

Jaemin mentally patted his shoulder, that’s how you deal with people who loves butting into other people’s conversations, especially when it’s his and his Jeno’s conversation. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING NA JAEMIN!” Jaemin flinched, eyes growing two times larger. Jeno just rose his voice at him. He never does that before, never in their 10 years of friendship.

 

He stared at his best friend, disbelief all over his face. The older was fuming, he was glaring back at Jaemin, eyebrows knitted, breathing heavily. It scared Jaemin. It was the first time the younger saw Jeno that mad. His heavy gaze was making Jaemin feel small, and Jaemin hated it.

 

Everyone was silent, not even daring to make any noise. Even Chenle and Donghyuck were shocked, unable to process what just happened. Mark, Renjun and Jisung were stoned in their respective spots, not knowing what to do.

 

Jaemin blinked. Once. Twice. Still unsure if he was dreaming, or if this was real. If Jeno shouting at him really happened.

 

“W-what? J-” He never had the chance to finish his sentence because he felt the older’s strong grip on his wrist, dragging him forcefully while they exited the cafeteria.

 

He tried to resist, but Jeno was obviously stronger than him. Jaemin just silently prayed that his wrist wouldn’t bruise, but with how hard the older was holding him he knew that was impossible.

 

Jeno continued striding fast, with Jaemin struggling to catch up with his steps. The younger started to tear up, his wrist was already burning under Jeno’s palms, but the burn that his heart was getting hurt more than the bruise that was forming on his skin.

 

They went all the way to an empty classroom, Jaemin jumping in fear when Jeno kicked the door open, pulling him inside and slamming the door close.

 

“What the fuck was that Jaemin?!” Was the first thing that came out of Jeno’s mouth as soon as they were settled inside, throwing Jaemin’s wrist back with brute force making the younger cry in pain.

 

Massaging his wrist using his other hand, Jaemin looked up to Jeno with glassy eyes.

 

Jeno softened at the sight, but anger overpowered his will to apologize and envelope Jaemin into a hug. He lowered his gaze, from Jaemin’s eyes to his nose, purposely avoiding the guilt-tripping orbs.

 

“I-I just-... I j-just want t-to talk to y-ou b-because you w-were ignoring m-e and t-that btch was-” He started uttering but was cut off by the older.

 

“Her name is Lami, Jaemin. Stop calling her names! You should apologize to her! Making a scene and shaming her in public? Aren’t you being too much Jaemin?”

 

Jeno’s words pierced through Jaemin’s heart, making the first droplets of tears escape from the latter’s eyes.

 

“And ignoring me was not being too much? I won’t do that if you didn’t avoid me the whole week and ditched our Friday lunch just to be with that girl!”

 

“But that doesn’t give you the right to treat people badly!”

 

“You’re such a hypocrite! Saying that while you’re out here treating me badly as well!”

 

There was a long silence between them after that. They both stared at each other’s eyes, nobody backing down. Jaemin’s eyes was tear-filled, but it was fiery, full of anger and pain.

 

“Is she your soulmate?” Jaemin asked after he calmed down a bit “You never showed your tattoo, nor talked about your soulmate. You’re so into defending her, why Jeno? Why is she so important to you? I-is she. Is s-she your o-other half?”

 

Jeno was obviously taken aback with the question. He felt his throat drying up, his mind unable to find the strength to answer.

 

“I.. She’s- It’s none of your business!” That was the only thing that Jaemin heard before his best friend for 10 years turned his back on him, leaving the room and Jaemin in a speed of light that the younger never got the chance to react.

 

Fresh hot tears grazed Jaemin’s cheeks. Everything happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, everything came crashing down. Leaving the brown-haired boy no time to prepare his heart for the pain that Jeno caused him.

 

 


	7. Seven

**Jaemin wasn’t even excited for his own birthday.** Everyone around him was frantically decorating their wide lawn which was his mother’s garden, but the potted plants were cleared out making space for the party. Hanging lights, setting up tables, bringing out food and drinks for the guests to feast- name it. 

 

If you’ll ask him, he never wanted a huge party but Yuta and Airi insisted making no room for Jaemin to protest. 

 

All his friends came to his house to help out, even the hyungs. There was just one soul missing. 

 

** Lee Jeno.  **

He invited him of course, through Donghyuck. It’s just that he doesn’t know if he’ll come. 

 

It had been two weeks now since his fight with Jeno happened. Since then, they’ve avoided each other, making excuses to leave whenever the group gathers up. 

 

Their friends shrugged it off at first, thinking that they’ll reconcile anyways. But as the days go by, they started to get worried with the two because they’ve never fought this long. Mark told Yuta about it and Yuta asked Airi to talk to Jaemin, which the girl did. 

 

But Jaemin just shooed his sister away, telling her he’s fine and there was nothing to worry about. No matter how much he loves his sister, Jaemin just couldn’t tell her that he fought with his best friend because he was jealous and in love but he couldn’t do anything about it because he wasn’t fated to be the older’s soulmate. 

 

He felt bad for lying to his siblings and his friends, but what could he do? 

 

Jaemin sighed as he watched his friends wrap up the preparation, yelling and running back and forth to make sure everything was set. The sun was already setting, the purplish colour of the sky indicating that it was nearly evening, and the party should begin soon. 

 

He stood from his seat, dragging himself into his house. He saw his mom cooking in the kitchen, confirming it when the nice aroma hit his nose. He smiled timidly while climbing up the stairs. He entered his room only to see the clothes that his Donghyuck prepared for him lying on his bed. 

 

Jaemin couldn’t help  but emit a sound of grief when he saw that it was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white sweater. Jaemin hated tight jeans, it suffocates him. The sweater was no better as it exposed too much of Jaemin’s collarbones. It looked like Donghyuck was trying to sell Jaemin off, but he tried the clothes nonetheless, having no strength to argue with his friend. 

 

It suited him better than he imagined, looking at his reflection in the mirror and smiling to himself. He wore his black choker to fill for the empty spot and accentuate his long neck. He wore his favourite Nike sneakers to complete the look. 

 

He was seated in front of the mirror, combing his hair when he heard a knock from the door. He shouted a “come in” and the door opened, revealing his mom who was smiling fondly at him. His mom approached him and kissed his hair lovingly. 

 

“I can’t believe my baby is getting his tattoo later. I’m hoping the best for you, son.” She caressed her son’s locks, taming the unruly strands that were sticking out. 

 

Jaemin snickered at his mom’s words. “It’s not like I’m getting married already! I’ll just get the tattoo, I’m not even sure if I’m my soulmate’s soulmate too.” He muttered gloomily. 

 

His mom just gave him another motherly smile, patting his son’s head. “Trust me son, you’re in good hands.” 

 

With that, Mrs. Na exited the room, leaving a bewildered Jaemin wondering what did his mom mean by that. Did she know who Jaemin’s soulmate was? 

 

As soon as the clock ticked 8pm, Jaemin went out of his room to finally face his guests. The first people who saw him was Mark, Johnny and Donghyuck. They were busy chattering but the moment Jaemin stepped down from the stairs, the three stopped with what they were doing and stared at the younger like he just grown two more heads. 

 

“Wow Nana is that really you?” Johnny asked in disbelief. Who would’ve thought that Yuta’s baby brother would turn smoking hot on the eve of his 18th birthday. 

 

Trust Donghyuck when it came to exaggerating things. He ran to Jaemin almost knocking the younger down, hugging the breath out of Jaemin and fake-crying. 

 

Airi came rushing from the kitchen upon hearing the commotion, and jumping onto Donghyuck and Jaemin when she saw her brother. “My baby is so pretty I can’t believe this you’re all grown up now! If you ever cry after tonight I’m gonna beat Jen-” 

 

“Yo! Hold up! Jaemin we need to go out now your guests are waiting.” Mark butted in, purposely cutting off his sister. 

 

Jaemin just let them pull him outside. There were a lot of people who came, almost all of his classmates and friends were there. Numerous people rushed to him to greet him and give their gifts the moment he stepped in the venue, making Jaemin’s heart swell in delight. 

 

He scanned the area, looking for a certain someone. Hoping and praying that he came, at least. Much to his dismay, Lee Jeno was nowhere to be found. He guessed his best friend wasn’t really coming. 

 

He willed the tears and disappointment away, choosing to just enjoy the night. Eating, drinking, and engaging himself in conversations with his friends. 

 

“Our birthday boy looks dashing, putting Venus’ beauty to shame.” Hwiyoung said, earning his attention. The older came with Taeyang, Rocky and Chani, smiling at Jaemin before handing their gifts. 

 

“Thank you for coming! And Hwiyoung hyung, stop saying that or Venus would curse me.” He joked back, making the other boys laugh. 

 

“He’s such a lucky bastard, he better be giving you everything you deserve or I’ll snatch you from him.” Chani poutedly declared, giving Jaemin more confusion. 

 

“What? Who?” He asked, tilting his head to emphasize his obliviousness. 

 

Chani just smiled and pinched his cheeks, earning a soft protest from Jaemin that made the three older boys grin. Jaemin is just so cute nobody could resist his charms. 

 

Jaemin didn’t ask further, leaving the topic alone. He gestured for the three to eat and they did, bidding Jaemin goodbye before heading to the buffet table. 

 

An hour before midnight, Jaemin was anxious. He couldn’t stay calm, knowing that he was just an hour away from getting his soulmate’s name. His heart was pounding against his chest, while his brain screamed a particular name. 

 

** Lee Jeno.  **

 

Jaemin knew. He knew that he’ll get Jeno’s name. Every part of his body could feel it. 

 

He roamed around, checking his guests from time to time to wear himself out. 

 

As the clock neared 12, he was already trembling. His noona said that it happens - getting nervous the night before you finally get your tattoo is a common thing. 

 

But Jaemin knew he wasn’t nervous because of the suspense, he was nervous because Jeno wasn’t there. Jeno never came. 

 

Everyone cheered when Donghyuck announced that there was just 15 minutes left before the clock struck midnight, anticipating the moment that Jaemin could finally receive his mark. By that time, there were just a few people left, most of his guest already went home. 

 

The dance club members were still there, Yuta’s friends, even Jaehyun was there. His own friends stayed, watching as the older guys chugged alcohol, drinking their fruit punches. 

 

His mom was conversing with his noona, talking seriously about something Jaemin couldn’t make out. 

 

Jaemin was happily talking with Chenle about a new Kdrama coming up when he heard someone turning the microphone on, creating a noise that caught all their attention. The mellow music stopped, the loud chatters stopped. Everyone stopped. 

 

The moment Jaemin turned to the direction of the sound system where the microphone was located, the moment he saw Lee Jeno standing there, looking ever so gorgeous, time slowed down. 

 

“Hello there.” 

 

Jaemin wanted to cry, to run to the older, hug him and sob in his chest. But he was stoned in his place, mouth agape. He missed Jeno so much, even his voice made Jaemin’s knees go weak. 

 

“Uhmm, before anything else, I want to greet Na Jaemin a very happy birthday. I’m sorry I was late, Nana.” His voice was music to Jaemin’s ears, the way he called Jaemin by his nickname melted the younger’s heart. He stayed still, waiting for Jeno to talk again. 

 

“Second, I’m really sorry. I’m sorry for yelling at you that day. I’m sorry for making you cry and I’m sorry for hurting you. I wasn’t thinking straight. I’m sorry for ignoring you too. I needed to do that in order to survive the week.” He saw Jeno looked down, apologizing his heart out. 

 

_ “YOU YELLED AT HIM?!”  _

 

_ “YOU MADE HIM CRY?!”  _

 

_ “YOU HURT HIM? LEE JENO YOU--”  _

 

“Survive what?” Of all the yells, Jaemin’s question emerged, making everyone turn to him. His eyes were already glassy, and he was looking directly at the man speaking in front. 

 

“Survive the week of your birthday. If I didn’t distance myself, I would’ve pounced on you already because of the attraction, it was too strong to resist.” 

 

Jaemin saw everyone’s mouth drop open. Everyone but his mom who was smiling at Jeno. It seemed like everyone understood what Jeno was saying, and Jaemin was the only one clueless. 

 

“Wh-what-” His stuttering was cut off when Jeno started taking his watch off, revealing the bold letters that formed Jaemin’s name. 

 

Jaemin eyes grew twice larger, his mouth dropping further. 

 

_ He’s Jeno’s soulmate?  _

 

“T-that’s my n-name… I t-thought.. I thought your s-oulmate was L-Lami?” He stammered, still not believing what he was seeing. 

 

Jeno smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. “Lami is just a little dongsaeng to me. I took the responsibility of protecting and taking care of her because she got in trouble because of me once. Remember when she got hospitalized on my birthday? She was poisoned by a girl who liked me, saying that the girl was jealous that I danced with Lami during the Halloween party. She knows you’re my soulmate too, she saw my tattoo. She was just helping me to conceal it from you.” Jeno explained, and things started to become clear to Jaemin. 

 

All that time he was hating on the poor girl, not knowing that she was innocent. Jaemin can’t help but feel guilty. 

 

“But why did you keep it from me?” Jaemin asked shakily as his strength was drained by all the revelations. 

 

”Because I made a promise your mom. When we entered middle school, I already felt my connection to you. I told her that you might be my soulmate and she made me promise one thing – to never tell you before you get your tattoo. The only people who knew about this was Mark, Lami, Airi noona, your mom and me. We kept it from you because we wanted to respect your mom’s request. Your father’s soulmate wasn’t your mom, but he still married your mom because he felt guilty about it. But his true soulmate came and he left your mom for her. She didn’t want us to end up like them, so she asked me to wait for your mark first. She wanted to protect us Jaemin. I don’t really know if I’ll be your soulmate, but I just want you to know that I love you no matter what happens. I love you so much Na Jaemin.” Jeno finished off, a tear escaping from his eye. 

 

Jaemin gazed lingered from his mom who was smiling proudly at Jeno, cheeks glazed with her own tears, and back to Jeno who was now a sobbing mess. He was biting his lips so hard and his eyes were closed. 

 

Jaemin’s feet started to move, dragging his body to the boy that he always loved. Nothing mattered at that moment besides reaching Jeno as soon as possible. He walked faster, wanting to hold the older. 

 

He stopped right in front of Jeno, his tears were flowing out of his eyes. He choked back a sob, bringing his hands to wipe the hot liquid on his best friend’s cheeks. 

 

“You idiot. I love you too.” He confessed before throwing his arms around Jeno, hugging him tightly. “And look, it’s your name too.” 

 

He showed his wrist, two inked words printed just on top of his pulse. 

 

** Lee Jeno.  **

Jaemin smiled at the owner of the said name, looking directly into his orbs. Jeno smiled back, his eyes turning into the crescents that Jaemin always loved. They might’ve looked like idiots in love at that moment, but they didn’t care. They drowned out all the noise from their surroundings and leaned into each other, their lips meeting for the first time. If you ask them, the kiss was terrific. Probably the best, but they knew that it wouldn’t be the only one. They know, from that moment, they would share hundreds and even thousands more, and they know each of them would be the best. 

 

The clock ticked, signalling the end of the day and the start of another. The only difference between the two was that, yesterday they were friends, today they’re lovers. 

 

Their love is young, a growing sprout. But they know it’ll last. **And this is not just because of their inked fate, but because of their hearts’ own will.**

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I wanna thank Amia unnie who did the beta :) I love you unnieeeee! Also to everyone who cheered me up while im writng this. And to Clay unnie, I'm really sorry :(
> 
>  
> 
> If nobody claimed the two other prompt, this is the only NOMIN fic that you'll find in this fic fest, so I wrote a long one. I'm really sorry if this didn't reach your expectations, I don't write fluff without angst so I'm sorry if this was a bit sad. Again, thank you for reading!
> 
>  


End file.
